


Free! Eternal Sailing

by PoynterJones



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sailors, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BL, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Captain - Freeform, Captain Haruka Nanase, Captain Makoto Tachibana, Captain Nagisa Hazuki, Captain Rei Ryuugazaki, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Makoharu Fanfiction Festival, Nipple Play, Ocean, Sailor Outfit, Sea, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Sex, Top Tachibana Makoto, Uke Haru, Uke Nanase Haruka, Yaoi, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, maruka, sailors, seme makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Eternal Summer Cruise Liner.</i><br/>The ship was perhaps the most magnificent of its kind.  Fanciful food, luxurious lounging areas and exquisite entertainment.  Its interior was of the highest quality, rivalling that of royalty.  The grandeur ship was quite possibly one of the most famous in the world, the cruise itself near impossible to obtain due to its obscene popularity.  However, almost, if not more famous than the ship was its four captains:<br/>Rei Ryugazaki; well renowned scientist discovering the cure for the common cold and one of two to discover new matter in space leading to potential life on a distant planet.<br/>Nagisa Hazuki; famous astronaut and the second of two to discover new matter in space.<br/>Makoto Tachibana; ex-firefighter with an untouchable record of no deaths during his time in the force.<br/>And Haruka Nanase; six time gold medal world champion Olympic swimmer at the tender age of 25.<br/>The Eternal Summer cruise liner, where eternal memories are made.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Free! Eternal Sailing

It was around 4am and everything was still. The sun had just begun to rise and the warmth was already overwhelming, the white, wispy waves curling up against the bough of the ship as it ploughed on through the ocean on its course.

Haruka allowed his bare arms to slip over the bars that separated him and the fall into the sea and sighed, his cap slipping down his forehead. He'd had a very long night and had just allowed his relief to take over from steering the ship. The blonde that had taken over from him was always bright and bubbly no matter what the time of day and he couldn't deal with that so early in the morning, especially what with how exhausted he was feeling. Such a pain.

He closed his eyes and allowed the warm sea breeze to wash over his face. This was his favourite part of the job. Opening his eyes to the ocean, his lips began to tug at the side into a small smile as the glistening water sparkled freely at him. He wanted nothing more than to climb atop the bars and dive into the water. Turning on his heel he let his feet carry him to the top deck, the heels of his boots clicking as he walked. No sooner had he stepped foot onto the wooden walkway that encircled the aqua blue pool was his shirt unbuttoned, his gloves already somewhere behind him draped over the edge of an unsuspecting sun lounger. His cap was next to go, thrust atop his discarded clothing and into the pool he went. This would just have to do.

Breaking the water with a gasp, Haruka rolled onto his back and allowed himself to float carelessly through the water until everything was calm and still once more. It had been too long since he'd felt the pool encapsulate him. Too long since he and the water had danced alongside one another. Slipping back under he pushed himself forward and swam underwater towards the wall. Upon resurfacing, his eyes a little bleary, he found a fleshy mass inches away from his nose.

"Good morning, Captain Nanase." Following the hand, he found the arm trailed all the way back up to a sleepy looking Makoto. "I heard splashing. Couldn't wait til the pool actually opened, eh?"

"Captain Tachibana... Not really... Just wanted a swim before I went to bed." Pulling Haruka from the swimming pool, Makoto wrapped a towel over his shoulders, his hand resting atop his shoulder a little longer than would be classed as normal. Nudging himself from Makoto's grip, Haru shifted his weight and turned to walk towards the stairs. "I'm going for a shower."

Makoto watched as he paused briefly at the door, his eyes flicking back to him before disappearing. Biting his bottom lip he took a step forward and stumbled, Haru's cap wedged between his foot and the floor. Haru was cheeky. He scooped his colleagues clothes into his arms and followed him eagerly down the stairs. He knew the ways of these halls like the back of his hand and easily navigated the corridors until he was stood outside of the bedroom that was adjoined to his own. The door was open but not for much longer as Makoto slipped in, setting the handle to lock as he placed the crumpled, white uniform down on the chair in the corner.

The room was dim and the faint hissing sound of water could be heard from the bathroom. Haru was already in the bathroom. With a gentle rap on the door he paused and waited for a reply, but alas nothing.

"Haru?" Still nothing. Pushing at the door he poked his head round the side of the door being met with a warm fog. "H-Haru are you-" Before being able to finish the sentence, Makoto found himself being pulled into the steamy room, his back thrust hard against the wall. There was Haru.

"Can't leave me in peace to have my shower." He stepped forward, pressing his face against Makoto's chest and sighed. "Idiot, Makoto..." Slipping his hands around Makoto's waist, Haru glanced up at the taller man.

"How can I leave you in peace when you tease me like that?" Grinning, a small blush graced his face and he pressed a kiss to Haru's forehead and dipped his head to his ear level. "Can I join you?"

Makoto's question was never verbally answered, however the tiny tugs at his belt buckle and the unbuttoning of his shirt was answer enough for him and before long the two were contained in the shower cubicle, arms wrapped around one another. Haru was never one for great displays of emotion but Makoto could read him like a book and knew him inside out. Literally.

Slipping his arms around Makoto, Haru found his hands on his pert backside, his fingers splayed across the skin. He was somewhat more awake than before, the presence of the brunette invigorating. Pressing small kisses to Makoto's torso, Haru nipped at the skin gently, his teeth teasing at the taut nipple, simultaneously squeezing at his ass.

"H-Haru, I thought you were sleepy?" Again Haruka did not reply but continued, his lips rising, now fluttering across the skin at the underside of Makoto's neck. He opened his mouth to speak again but found that he could not muster the words as Haru's tongue brushed along his jawline, instead an abrupt gasp fell from his lips as his head fell back against the wall. His right hand snaked its way into Haru's sopping wet hair, pulling him more into him to which the dark haired man retaliated, pressing his lower half against a semi hard Makoto, their erections brushing against one another.

The shower stopped abruptly and Haru ceased immediately, glancing up to see what the problem was, only to find that Makoto's left hand was firmly on the faucet, a glint in his eyes.

"Oi Mako-" Cut off, his lips were sealed as Makoto's came crashing down on his forcefully, the bigger man pulling Haru into his body, curling his arms under his legs, hoisting him up onto his waist. Obliging, Haru's arms found themselves around Makoto's neck, his legs clinging to his waist, the two engaged in a passionate kiss. He could feel Makoto's thick length throbbing against the top of his thigh and groaned, his petite voice echoing inside his throat. "B-Bedroom..." Haru managed to break free from the kiss and gasped out his words, the want - no, the need - for Makoto increasing at an alarming rate.

"B-But we're soaking Haru, your bed will get wet..." Growling, Haru buried his face into Makoto's neck and mumbled against the skin. "I can't hear you Haru, you'll have to spea-"

"I said I'll let you fuck me if you take me to the bedroom right this second. Captain's orders." Glancing away he pouted, a slight tinge of pink washing over his cheeks. Turning his head to face Makoto, the pair shared an intimate moment, staring deep into one another's eyes before Makoto's lids slid half shut, the intoxication of Haru's words overwhelming.

Without another word Makoto stepped from the shower to the cool floor and made his way through to the bedroom. Within mere seconds Haruka's naked, wet body was sprawled out over his bed, Makoto having thrown his petite frame into the duvet before clambering atop him. Their lips met once more, returning to the moment they were in the shower, this time, his body pressed firmly against Haru's. His hardened length pressed firmly against Makoto's groin and he groaned, feeling the others against his as they shifted together.

"Oi, Makoto..." Haru was getting impatient. He'd been awake almost 24 hours, steering a ship on top of that; to say he was exhausted was an understatement. Grabbing Makoto's hand, he proceeded in pressing a kiss to the tips before engulfing his index and middle fingers. His tongue worked in and around his digits, sucking at them gently. Makoto couldn't help but stop and stare, the simple action arousing him so much more than he already was. With his other hand he allowed his free fingers to stroke his length, his eyes fixated on the way Haru's mouth worked his fingers until he stopped. "Do it."

It wasn't often that Makoto did this so he made sure to be extra gentle. Raising Haru's leg, he leant down, kissing the underside of his thigh before nudging a finger at his entrance. Haru tensed momentarily before relaxing and allowed him to gently ease his finger all the way in. Nuzzling against Haru's leg, he leant down a little further and pressed a kiss to the underside of his throbbing member, smiling shyly as it twitched in response. As he edged the second finger in alongside the first, he curled his fingers around Haru's shaft and stroked gently, his tongue brushing lazily over the tip as he moved his fingers around inside of him. Each time his tongue lapped at the sensitive skin he could feel Haru clenching ever so softly around his fingers.

"Mnn, Makoto, I'm sleepy, hurry..." Haru whined, becoming impatient. Makoto, however, wanted to savour the moment and blew gently against his hot skin. Glancing up, he found Haru glaring down at him.

"Okay, okay." Grinning, he sat up and reached to the bedside table from which he pulled a small bottle of lubricant. Coating himself in enough, he used the remainder to gently massage Haru's entrance, curling his fingers in and out before positioning himself. Looking down he found Haru looking back and before long their lips were together once more, his arms locked around Makoto's neck as the bigger man pushed himself into his lover, the two now joined as one.

Haru could never get used to the feeling and grimaced at the initial penetration, his hold on Makoto tightening.

"Let me know when it's okay to move." Haruka buried his head into Makoto's neck and gave a mutter of okay and so he began to move.

Laboured breathing filled the room, yet not a single word was spoken until that ever so familiar twinge began to spark within Haru's stomach. Makoto sensed this and shifted slightly, thrusting a little harder. Digging his nails into Makoto's shoulder, Haru cried out as he continuously thrust into the right spot.

"M-Mako... There! I'm close..." Haru pressed his sweat laden forehead against Makoto's, their lips dancing together momentarily. "Make me come Mako..." His breath shaky, he moaned softly into his mouth, his hand slipping between the two and gripping his length. Stroking Makoto's hair at the same time as himself he smiled, his nose brushing against the other's. "I love you."

A cold shiver shot down Makoto's spine and into the pit of his stomach at the words he heard and smiled, staring deep into Haru's azure eyes. With his own hand placed on top of Haru's, he squeezed gently. "I love you too, Haru." From that moment Makoto found himself drowning in Haru. Suffocated by the overwhelming love he felt for the man beneath him. With one last kiss, Makoto found himself shuddering, his entire body consumed by the pleasure, joined by Haru mere moments later as he felt the warm liquid between them come spurting out.

Rolling from atop Haruka, their hands still linked, Makoto took a breath or two before turning to his partner and smiling.

"Goodnight Haru." Haruka didn't reply, the wave of pleasure slowly taking over his conscious. With a smile on his lips he fell asleep within moments, Makoto curling up beside him.

On the Eternal Summer cruise liner, where eternal memories are made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this, please feel free to check out my other stories! ^_^  
> I'm also on Tumblr at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
